spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Conner
Mitch Conner is the hidden main antagonist in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He is a split personality/hand puppet of Eric Cartman, who "possesses" The Coon in order to carry out his nefarious plans. Appearance Mitch Conner appears as a crude face drawn on the left hand of his "victim"; two eyes and a light pink upper lip on their index finger and a darker pink lower lip on their thumb. When the hand is balled into a fist, the facial features form a coherent appearance, with the thumb being moved to mimic speech. Personality Mitch Conner is a devious schemer whose ambition knows no bounds. Manipulative and utterly ruthless, he relies on a combination of blackmail, bribery, misdirection, and honeyed words to convince others to assist his plans. If cornered, he has no qualms about bending the rules of reality itself to give him the advantage, allowing him to negate damage, inflict status effects, and even steal turns at will. History (IN-PROGRESS) According to The Coon, Mitch Conner escaped prison following the failure of his original plan to impersonate Jennifer Lopez, but was presumed dead in an oil rig explosion. He later resurfaced with intent to run for Mayor of South Park, convincing The Coon to help him on the grounds of the increased crime and anarchy giving him ample enemies for his superhero franchise. Mitch Conner's plan was to cause a massive upsurge in crime in South Park by lacing the town's alcohol and drugs with "cheese", an addictive hallucinatory drug made from cat urine. The resulting anarchy would cause the current Mayor to lose favor with the public, allowing Mitch to make his own move for the seat. Once elected, he could then bend the law in his favor and make every day Christmas, seemingly for no reason other than his own satisfaction (as well as fulfilling his deal with The Coon). To achieve his nefarious goals, Mitch Conner united all of South Park's criminal elements, including Russian, Chinese, and Italian gangsters. His main operatives were the corrupt cops of the South Park Police Division, who he enticed into working for him by promising to let them continue their clandestine activities. He also managed to gain the allegiance of Crab People, who he sent to take over D-Mobile in an effort to stop Call Girl from tracking his activities, the Sixth Graders, and a group of Meth Heads. He even managed to fund the likes of Professor Chaos (enabling the would-be supervillain to prepare a truly massive plan to turn the entire town into lava) and Dr. Mephesto (convincing him to turn the resources of his genetics lab to helping Mitch Conner's schemes). Confronting the Freedom Pals After the Freedom Pals merged with Coon and Friends, Mitch Conner made his move, "influencing" The Coon into destroying Doctor Timothy's painstakingly-detailed franchise plan while kidnapping The New Kid's parents. He ordered the New Kid to complete a series of tasks for him, effectively forcing them to promote his electoral campaign by taking selfies with his supporters. Doing so, however, allowed Call Girl to pinpoint his location: the South Park Community Center. Once confronted, Mitch attacked by "possessing" The Coon, bending the rules of reality itself to benefit him; nonetheless, he was thwarted by the heroes. He then vanished from The Coon's hand, leaving his host to be apprehended by the Freedom Pals for interrogation. After interrogating The Coon, the Freedom Pals tracked Mitch Conner's operations to Dr. Mephesto's lab, learning of his plans to become Mayor by raising crime. In response, Mitch unleashed his trump card: a horrifically mutated Human Kite 2. In order to defeat the abomination, The New Kid's final epic Timefart ended up accelerating time by ten days, more than enough time for Mitch to complete his election race and entrench himself in South Park City Hall. A year later, his plans were in full swing, turning South Park into a dystopian holiday nightmare (especially since he managed to bring in the Woodland Critters as his enforcers). However, The New Kid managed to fart the Freedom Pals back in time, allowing them to confront The Coon just before he could begin setting Mitch's plans into motion. Seemingly cornered, Conner revealed his final contingency: "how to make someone fart really hard by hitting them in the solar plexus." By punching the New Kid to travel even further back in time, Mitch Conner hoped to erase his greatest enemy from time by interrupting their backstory; unfortunately for him, this only gave the New Kid the self-confidence they needed to fart themself and The Coon forward in time, just before Mitch's official election as Mayor. When The Coon rushed to "stop" Mitch's election, he was confronted by the Freedom Pals, with Human Kite demanding that he reveal Mitch to be nothing but a persona. The Coon denied this, but the situation suddenly became much more complicated; Mitch Conner appeared on Human Kite's hand instead, claiming that his true plan to stop his enemies was to drive a wedge between them. More perplexingly still, another Mitch Conner appeared on The Coon's hand, claiming that Human Kite was "possessed" by a Mitch from an alternate universe. After much back-and-forth combat, Doctor Timothy decided that the Freedom Pals needed to defeat both Mitch Conners, using his own psychic powers to prevent either one from cheating further. After both Conners were defeated, Human Kite and The Coon each attempted to force the other to confess that they were "just fucking with everyone", only for The Coon to trick his rival and make a quick getaway. Rushing to the park where the citizenry had gathered for his swearing-in, Mitch Conner tried to get himself elected, but the Freedom Pals caught up and revealed his trickery. With his plans in shambles, Mitch Conner revealed his reasons at last; like the New Kid, someone had fucked his father. To his shock, his mother appeared on The Coon's other hand and told him that she was responsible; enraged and betrayed, Mitch attacked her, "killing" them both. Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Story * "Well, anyway, I wasn't able to finish getting the New Kid's DNA. So I had to resort to cloning a different superhero.* * "Huh... Hello Freedom Pals. Time travel. Ain't it a bitch." * "I had a plan to use the New Kid as means to get what I always wanted." * "But it looks like some do-gooders traveled back in time to stop me." * "But that's OK! Because I still know something you all don't." * "How to make someone fart super bad by hitting them in the solar plexus." * "Go back in time, time, time..." * "No, it's not weak, it's cool, cool, cool..." * "We're in the time that a superhero was born. Recognize this place, New Kid?" * "A little child laying awake at night, unable to sleep." * "You walked to the mirror." * "Of course you can. Go look." * "Then how do you explain this, Kyle?" * "Well, well, well, the plot thickens." Battle Negating Damage * "Yeah, I totally dodged that." * "I don't have to take that, so I won't." Inflicting Status Effect * "Oh, and you're burning now." * "That inflicts Grossed Out, just so you know." Preparing Turn Steal * "Better hurry." Reflecting Damage to The Coon * "You attack me, you attack the Coon." * "Did you mean to hit the Coon? Fix that for you." * "Coming atcha, Coon." Teleporting * "Ha! You didn't even come close!" * "Do over! You missed!" * "That didn't count!" * "You missed! I was over here the whole time." Other * "HAH! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" (Defeating Human Kite) Gallery Trivia * Mitch Conner's last name seems to be a reference to his "conman" personality. * Although it is generally accepted that Mitch Conner is a ruse/mouthpiece for his "victim's" thoughts and plans, there are hints that he may be a genuinely supernatural entity. Alternately, these can be interpreted as products of the kids' imaginations, similar to the devastating and grandiose uses of their superpowers. ** He can appear and disappear from The Coon's hand remarkably quickly, especially since The Coon's claws disappear from his hand when Mitch Conner manifests. Notably, when Mysterion confronts The Coon in South Park's past, Mitch appears on The Coon's hand despite it being in his best interests to remain hidden - once again, he somehow removes The Coon's claws and puts on his "face" in an instant. ** The "Mitch Conner" that appears on Human Kite's hand sounds identical to The Coon's version, despite Kyle having a completely different voice from Cartman. ** When Mitch Conner speaks, his "victim's" mouth never moves, even when they have no known talents in ventriloquism. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Enemies